Boston College Eagles women's ice hockey
The Boston College Eagles women's ice hockey team represent Boston College in the NCAA and participate in Hockey East. The Eagles are coached by former Olympic gold medallist Katie King-Crowley and play their home games at Conte Forum. History On April 24, 2007, Tom Mutch resigned as head coach of the women's ice hockey program. The resignation came in the wake of an inappropriate relationship with Kelli Stack, a freshman who was the Hockey East Player and Rookie of the Year. The Boston Herald had printed an article earlier that day that detailed the alleged explicit texts that occurred between the married Tom Mutch and Stack. Mutch was forced to resign. Though a sexual relationship was never proven, the messages were said to be "filthy" by news reports at the time.Through a nightmare and toward a dream. October 2010: Taylor Wasylk scored a goal and assisted on Kelli Stack’s goal as the Eagles tied Quinnipiac 3-3. Against Brown, she scored twice as the Eagles prevailed by a 5-2 mark. She fired 13 shots on goal in the two contests and earned a +6 plus/minus rating. For her efforts, she was recognized as Hockey East Rookie of the Week for the third consecutive week. Wasylk's honor marks the first time in Boston College Eagles women's ice hockey history that a player has won a league award for three consecutive weeks. Kelli Stack finished October 2010 with fifteen points (nine goals, six assists) in eight games for Boston College. Stack started every game at center and has accumulated points in every game. She finished the month leading the Eagles in points, goals, power play goals, and shorthanded goals. On October 31, she was involved in all three goals against Connecticut (one goal, two assists). She was part of all three goals scored at Vermont on October 15 (two goals, one assist). Against the Syracuse Orange (on October 9), Stack scored a hat trick. For her efforts, she was the October 2010 Hockey East Player of the Month.http://www.hockeyeastonline.com/women/pres1011/201011/nov1wwr.pdf On February 8, 2011, with two points in the game against Boston University in the first round of the 2011 Beanpot Tournament, Kelli Stack accumulated 199 points in her career and broke BC's all-time career points record, becoming the new program leader. On March 6, 2011, the Eagles beat the Northeastern Huskies by a 3-1 tally to claim their first Hockey East Tournament championship. During the 2014-15 season, the Eagles returned to the NCAA Frozen Four. In addition, Alex Carpenter became the first Boston College player to win the Patty Kazmaier Award. Statistically, she accumulated 81 points during the season, scoring 37 goals and registering 44 assists. Daryl Watts would follow Carpenter as the second Patty Kazmaier Award winner in Eagles history, capturing the prize in 2018. Watts’ end-to-end shorthanded goal against the University of New Hampshire was also recognized among the BC Eagles Athletics’ Top 10 Plays of the 2017-18 season, placing second. Winning both the Hockey East Player and Rookie of the Year Awards, she became only the second player in conference history to do so, tying a mark set by former Boston College player Kelli Stack in 2006. Year by year http://grfx.cstv.com/photos/schools/bc/sports/w-hockey/auto_pdf/History.pdf 2016–17 Eagles Awards and honors *Blake Bolden, 2011 Hockey East All-Tournament team * Katie King, Finalist, AHCA Women's Ice Hockey Division I Coach of the Year * Kiera Kingston, Bauer/Hockey East Goaltender of the Month, February 2010 * Ashley Motherwell, 2010 WHEA All-Rookie Team *Mary Restuccia, 2011 Beanpot MVP *Molly Schaus, 2011 Bertagna Goaltending Award *Kelli Stack, Hockey East Pure Hockey Player of the Month (October 2010) *Kelli Stack, 2010-11 Cammi Granato Award (Hockey East Player of the Year) *Kelli Stack, 2011 Hockey East All-Tournament team *Kelli Stack, 2011 Hockey East Tournament Most Valuable Player * Allie Thunstrom, 2010 WHEA Second-Team All-Star * Allie Thunstrom, Frozen Four Skills Competition participan * Taylor Wasylk, Hockey East Rookie of the Week (Week of October 11, 2010) * Taylor Wasylk, Hockey East Rookie of the Week (Week of October 18, 2010) * Taylor Wasylk, Hockey East Rookie of the Week (Week of October 25, 2010) Patty Kazmaier Award *Alexandra Carpenter, 2015 Patty Kazmaier Award recipient *Daryl Watts, 2018 recipient All-Americans * Molly Schaus, 2011 First Team All-America selection * Kelli Stack, 2011 Second Team All-America selection * Alex Carpenter, 2015 First-Team All-America selection * Daryl Watts, 2018 First-Team All-America selection * Caitrin Lonergan, 2018 Second-Team All-America selection * Toni Ann Miano, 2018 Second-Team All-America selection Hockey East Defensive Player of the Month *Corinne Boyles, Hockey East Goaltender of the Month (Month of December 2011)http://www.hockeyeastonline.com/women/pres1112/201201/jan3wmh.pdf *Katie Burt, Hockey East Defensive Player of the Month (December 2014) *Katie Burt, Hockey East Defensive Player of the Month (January 2015) Player of the Month *Alex Carpenter, Hockey East Player of the Month (November 2014) *Haley Skarupa, Hockey East Player of the Month (December 2014) Rookie of the Month *Katie Burt, Hockey East Rookie of the Month (December 2014) *Alexandra Carpenter, Hockey East Rookie of the Month (Month of December 2011) *Kenzie Kent, Hockey East Rookie of the Month (November 2014) All-Stars *Alexandra Carpenter, 2014-15 Hockey East First Team All-Star *Megan Keller, 2014-15 Hockey East First Team All-Star *Emily Pfalzer, 2014-15 Hockey East First Team All-Star New England hockey awards * Kelli Stack, 2010-11 New England Women's Player of the Year * Mary Restuccia, 2010-11 New England Women's Division I All-Stars * Molly Schaus, 2010-11 New England Women's Division I All-Stars * Kelli Stack, 2010-11 New England Women's Division I All-Stars *Daryl Watts, 2017-18 First Team Hockey East BC honors *Daryl Watts, 2018 Boston College Athletics Female Rookie of the Year Award References External links *Official website Category:Ice hockey teams in Massachusetts Category:College women's ice hockey teams in the United States Category:Hockey East